typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Deuce/Abilities
Abilities Inherit scorpion abilities As a scorpion, Deuce possesses an extremely strong exoskeleton, vision that can see multiple levels of light and his tactile receptors and chemosensors allow him to sense changes in the air pressure around him and sense detect minute chemical signals respectively but only when standing completely still in a calm atmosphere. He can also bone shift his arms into pincers which helps him burrow quickly into sand and soft soil. His venom can paralyse but is not fatal (unless he like you know, stings you straight into the heart). He can spit digestive juices but doesn’t use it because really, that’s just gross. The Wave This technique uses a special form of breathing and focus to gain access one's galax wavelength in order to convert it to energy. Zero Harmony Deuce mainly uses the Wave in order to manipulate his wavelength to either resonate with or disrupt another wavelength. It was created as a way to bypass being shocked by Ooz's lightning during training by making sure his wavelength matched Ooz's at the time the of attack. Deuce can also convert his wavelength into that of the star Antares and draws energy from it for his more dynamic attacks. Acupuncture knowledge His mastery is not great. He has to consult a book most times to see where exactly to hit often while in the middle of a fight. Fist of the Antares (renamed ‘Antares God Fist’ when Deuce claims he’s been apotheosized) Deuce’s signature fighting style. Self taught martial art stemming from a medical technique which requires Deuce to channel his energy and attack the opponent internally by striking what he calls the D-Spots (which includes pressure points on living creatures or fracture points on machines) and driving his own energy into the opponent to damage and disrupt the energy flow system causing internal ruptures of the opponent’s energy system. By striking the opponent in different combinations, a different effect will occur ranging from disablement of powers to paralysis to even a loss of bladder control. Signature moves Brave knuckle Closest thing he has to an actual punch, Deuce shifts some of the hidden pincer exoskeleton into an arm-guard and performs a backhand strike full of justice. Pokin’ Magnum Deuce swings his forearm in a circular motion then attacks using a six hit poking strike. Its upgraded form is called Pokin’ Phantom which can be done at a distance (5 meters max). V.X Revolution By creating crossing two air currents over each over with his hands and spinning like a top while releasing energy, Deuce creates a gyro sphere like energy to deflect attacks or crash into opponents. Deuce goes dizzy for bit after using this. Antares Heavy Palm Wave A palm strike hit followed by a burst of energy right into the opponent that blasts through the other side damaging the wavelength. Can be used to hit an opponent hiding behind a human shield/tree/big rock etc... Antares Galaxy Break Rapid-fire flurry of strikes to the opponent D-Spots blocking the energy flow pathways causing internal energy build up cause energy to burst out after 10 seconds. Dynamic Antares Collider Using his exo-arm-guard, Deuce drives his palm into the enemy and fills them with justice his own energy then turns around to strike a dynamic pose while they explode. Unlike the other attack, Deuce is not using the opponent's energy against them. Weakness Inherit scorpion weaknesses Deuce’s eyes may have increased visionary abilities but like all other scorpions, he can suffer from excessive sensitivity to light which can blur his vision or make him dizzy. He can also suffer from sensory overload from the chemicals and vibrations from the surrounding environment. The cold can also hinder him in such a way that his body could temporarily shut down into a stasis like state. Scorpions may be able to navigate through the wilderness using starlight, but in a roofed or clouded environment, Deuce’s sense of direction goes out of whack and he can easily get lost. Deuce becomes physically weakened against female scorpions, especially attractive ones. Individual/combat weakness The Fist of the Antares also has its share of issues. As Deuce invented this style and is still working on it, most of his attacks are created through trial and error usually done mid-battle which puts Deuce in danger. He has to keep going back to a book he has to not only refresh his memory to see where to hit but he must fill in the information gathered from each type of opponent he faces. This is impractical as hell most times but to Deuce that’s all part of the fun. Each person’s wavelength is different depending on their personality and how it has been channelled and as such Deuce must understand the opponent’s wavelength and adjust his wavelength to that of one that will affect his opponent as some are more effective to others. Also just as the wavelength is different depending on the person, the D-Spots are different depending on the species/machine or origin of the opponent meaning that Deuce has to analyse where to hit before any of his moves can actually take effect as the spot strikes themselves are relatively weak. Deuce’s eccentric thinking pattern can also be a hindrance to him. Where you could cross a river by using a tree as a bridge, he would dig trenches and run across the shallower water. This kind of thinking can blind him from the obvious methods sometimes.